Frerard 4 Ever!
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: Blue and Poison talk to the Famous Frerard pairing for a little publicity for their friend, Shadow's website dedicated to Frerard.


**Read and visit the website! ****I do not own MCR! **

* * *

><p><strong>Frerard 4 Ever<strong>

_The Website_

Blue and her friend Poison walked inside the empty room they liked to call "The FanFiction Room", upset that their close author friend, Shadow, was making them do this all by themselves. Well, at least Blue was, but Poison was as thrilled as ever. Not in a fangirlish way, of course. Blue and Poison already PMed each other about 800 times, each containing debates and discussions about how theu were both only fangirls to a point.

"An opportunity," Poison said calmly. "Merely an opportunity to meet MCR, and most likely the famous Frerard pairing."

"Well, this is really an interruption of my time!" Blue exclaimed. "I was in the middle of updating one of my stories! Shadow has got to stop bossing me around. Just because he's a guy . . ." yes, Blue and Poison's friend, Shadow, was, in actuality, a guy. It didn't help that he was also a very bossy guy.

"So, how do we do this again?" Poison asked. "We haven't really called to MCR before. It was usually your Blues Clues pirate thingy."

Blue looked at Poison annoyed. "It's _39 Clues_." Blue was so tired of explaining to Poison. "And I haven't had them here before. I've contacted them once, but never again."

Blue was talking about magically making MCR appear. That was the main purpose of the FanFiction room. It was a place to "unleash your imagination" and right now, they needed the MCR band to come here. After all, you can make anything happen once you write it down. It is FanFiction

"All we have to do is write down a description of how we get MCR to appear," Blue explained. She lead Poison towards a a machine in the corner of the room with a keyboard and a screen. Next to it was a lever and a big red button.

"What's all this?" Poison asked.

"Once you've typed up your description- like_, MCR magically appeared in a bright, white light in fron of Blue and Poison-_ you press the red button to upload your story on FanFiction, and then you pull ther lever to make it come true!"

"Why did you neeed me for this, then?"

"Because," Blue said sheepishly. "I'm not that good at interacting with people. And I'm not even really that big of a fan. Especially with the pairing."

"And we both know that Shadow is crazy about this pairing," Poison replied.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is why I have to be here!"

"Because one thing he likes more than MCR and X-Men is pissing you off!" Poison said cheerfully.

Blue frowned at her friend knowing that Poison was too excited to meet MCR to share her grief. She'll get Shadow back for this later.

"Alright, now, we both have to apply our skills for this description . . ." Poison said. She raised the side of her head up slightly and went "hmmm . . .", the way she always does when she thinks.

"_Our_ skills? Poison, dear, I'm only here to press buttons. You can write down whatever you want," Blue said.

Poison rolled her eyes and pulled Blue toward the keyboard. "We're both doing it, because you and I are both good authors."

Blue frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine! I'll go write the first part." She started typing on the key board, practically stabbing every single button.

She read aloud while she typed. "Blue . . . started . . . to . . . type . . . on . . . the . . . keyboard . . . and . . . and- and what? What else do I write?"

"Oh, for MCR's sake! Give me that keyboard!" Poison shoved Blue away from the keyboard and mumbled a "No wonder you take so freakin' long to reply to my messages . . ." and typed fast on the keyboard without looking at the screen. When she finished, she moved aside to show Blue what she had typed.

"_As two FanFiction authors fought over writing a description- one rambling on and on, while the other chose to greatfully type on the keyboard," _Blue read aloud and glared at Poison who staring at the ceiling, whistling and avoiding Blue's glare.

Blue continued reading aloud. "_- a faint sound of guitar playing sounded from another room. _

_"Blue and Poison stopped arguing. The sound of guitar playing grew louder . . . and louder . . . and louder . . ._

_"Then there was a crash as a giant helicopter landed in the middle of the FanFiction room. Two men climbed out of the helicopter that looked similar to Gerard Way and Frank Iero. _

_"Poison gasped as they walked towards her and Blue._

_"'Blue and Poison?' Gerard asked. Blue and Poison nodded. Poison's cheeks started burning fifty shades of red._

_"'How may we be of service?' Frank asked. _

_"'Well we just needed for you to know that our friend, Shadow made a website for you guys, and we just wanted people to know that you are the stars of frerard4ever, Shadow's fansite.'_

_"'Well can you tell us a little bit more about it?' Frank asked._

_"'Well,' Poison started, 'We have a section for Famous Frerard stories, a section for article writing on common frerard genres, discussion forums, members pages, and photos of you and Gee.'_

_"'Cool, well, that shouldn't be a problem. Visit Frerard 4 Ever, right now!' exclaimed Gerard."_

"I guess that should do," Blue said.

"It will," Poison said confidently, which was similar to finding camels in the Arctic.

"So, let's press the button, and make this description come true!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so my friend, Shadow asked me to do this. If you're confused, we're just basically advertising a website that he made for Frerard called Frerard 4 Ever.<strong>

**Go to his profile to get the link**

**/u/3053297/ShadowCat204**

**~Blue**


End file.
